1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sunroof structures for vehicles and, more particularly, to a mechanism for opening and closing a vehicle sunroof.
Generally there are two types of vehicle sunroofs currently in use. One is the sliding type of sunroof in which a roof panel slidably moves beneath the stationary roof portion to reveal an opening in the roof. The other type is a pivotal type in which a roof panel is pivotally attached to a frame surrounding a roof opening, usually near its front edge, and is rotated or tilted upwardly about its pivots to an open position. This invention particularly relates to an opening and closing mechanism for a sunroof of the latter type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical opening and closing mechanisms for pivotal type sunroofs involve, for example, one or two toggle-type latches at the rear edge of the roof panel which fold inwardly and protrude below the vehicle headliner when the roof panel is closed. These latches often are visually unappealing and constitute somewhat of a safety hazard because of their protrusion into the passenger compartment. In addition, it is difficult for latches of this type to maintain the sunroof in a partially open position because the weight of the roof panel acting on the toggle link in its partially open position causes the toggle link to rotate towards its closed position. Attempts at concealing an opening and closing mechanism between the stationary roof portion and a frame surrounding the sunroof opening have not been very successful. These mechanisms are rather complex and bulky, and result in a lessening of headroom in the passenger compartment due to the added clearance required for the mechanism between the roof and frame. In addition, the initial force required to actuate such a mechanism is too large for smooth opening operation of the sunroof.